The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An electrical connector assembly in the related art is used to be mated with a receptacle connector on a motherboard so as to achieve electrical connection. The electrical connector assembly includes a circuit board. An electrical connector is soldered to one end of the circuit board and mated with the receptacle connector, and a cable is soldered to the other end of the circuit board and electrically connected to the electrical connector. The circuit board is also provided with a plurality of chips, and a metal shell houses and is fixed to the electrical connector, the circuit board and the cable.
When the electrical connector is mated with the receptacle connector, the electrical connector and the chip easily generate heat as the chip is influenced by conductor impedance, and the chip is operated more quickly and that power needed for operating the chip is increased. Furthermore, the heat continuously generated by the electrical connector and the chip is accumulated inside the metal shell and cannot be effectively dissipated, thereby affecting the reliability of signal transmission of the electrical connector and the chip by a continuous high temperature, or even resulting in malfunction of the electrical connector and the chip. Moreover, due to the excess temperature of the metal shell, a user will have a strong feeling on temperature when operating or touching the metal shell, thereby causing discomfort of the user, and affecting the usage experience of the user accordingly.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel electrical connector assembly exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.